A Heartbreaking Choice
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: What if your life changed in a matter of moments? And you lived through that reality. But you had a choice to go back or move on. What would you choose? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Heartbreaking Choice**

_You never know how good you had it_

_Till it is taken away from you_

I turn to my side. My radio starts blaring Hayley Williams "_I settled down a twisted up frown disguised as a smile whoa."_ Ugh! Why did summer have to end? I hit the off button on my alarm. I get up and walk into my bathroom. Twenty minutes later I walk out of the shower feeling refreshed and awake. I blow dry my very dark brown curly hair. Karma is going to flip when she see's the two streaks of blue I put in my hair this weekend. I hate the first day of school. I am starting my sophomore year at Rosewood High School. I grabbed a black skirt a white tank-top and a purple plaid shirt from my closet. I walk into my bathroom; I put on light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. I fix the diamond heart pendant; Will got me last year, that hangs around my neck. I grab my old black high-tops, lace them up then head back into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I grab my purse and binder off my chair and trudge down stairs. I head out the door, walk across the lawn and head into our kitchen. I grab a cereal bar from the pantry and gulfed it down. I wash it down with a glass of water.

"Colton! We are going to be late for school!" I scream up the stairs.

"Fine, I'm coming! He says while coming down the stairs.

Colton's cropped dirty blonde hair glistens with water. He was in khaki short and a t-shirt. He carried his black soccer bag with him. Colton plays mid-fielder for our varsity team. He's hoping to get a scholarship to William and Mary College about an hour south from here (Rosewood Point). He eyes me once over.

"Go upstairs and change" Colton tells me.

"This skirt isn't that short" I reply.

"Fine. If any guy including Will does anything or says anything to you, I will personally beat their face in." Colton says.

I laugh then punch him lightly in the shoulder. I love the relationship I have with my brother, most siblings fight and we do occasionally. Other than that we are pretty close.

"Okay, let's go. Do you have you volleyball stuff?"

"Yeah, it's in you car."

"Are we picking up Karma?" Colton asks me.

"No, she's going out with Gabriel York. He's driving her to school." I reply

I walk out the front door with Colton following. I step into the passenger's side of his '77 Mustang. I flipped the radio channel to 104.6: pop hits of now.

"No, wait. My car, my stereo" Colton vocalizes.

I roll my eyes at him. He flips the station back to 98.4. The drive to school isn't long, it takes about fifteen minutes. I get out of the car and grab my volleyball bag from the backseat.

"I don't need a ride home. I'm going home with Karma after dance practice." I tell Colton.

My life was hectic. After school I'd go to volleyball then after that I'd go to Dance Company practice then I'd go home and do homework. I see Will get off his bus. I walk over and place my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Umm…. My wonderful, smart, loving, sexy girlfriend." Will replies.

He turns around and gave me a once over. He took my bag from my hands.

"Emphasis on the sexy. Why are you dressed up?" Will questions.

"Company and volleyball. Don't say that in front of Colton. He said he'd kill anyone if they said anything like that."

"He was kidding" Will rolls his eyes at me.

"I know but still he's my older brother. If you do anything to me, he'd probably murder you ass."

We walk inside the school. I walk to the English hallway where my and Will's lockers are located. His is two down from mine. I place my volleyball bag in my locker. I grab the magnet picture frame that has a picture of me and Will and place it on the inside of my locker. I also tape pictures of Will and me from the photo booth and Karma, Becca and I in the photo booth. I also place a mirror in the back of my locker. I grabbed my blue binder from Will's hands. I pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch."

I walk down the hall knowing Will and every other guy is probably staring at me and my assets. I'm not skinny. I was built curvy; it's the Turkish side I get from my mom. I'm 5'3 weigh 105 lbs, have size C cup boobs, hips and a round but. And I'm proud out it. I walked into Mrs. Pierce's homeroom class. I saw Beck's (Becca) jaw drop when she saw me. I strut over and sat down next to her.

"I don't hang out with you for_ one_ weekend and you go and dye your hair blue." Becca says.

"It's not all blue. Only two streaks, Karma has two red streaks in her hair. My mom said red is too sexy. So did you write our school's Spring musical yet?" I ask.

"No, only the first two pieces" Becca says while smiling.

Rebecca Hathaway aka Becks is one of my two best friends. She is what I like to call a drama geek or the proper term thesbian. In last years production of the Christmas Carol she played the ghost of Christmas past. In the spring musical she wrote two original songs for our production of High School Musical and was cast as Kelsey. This year she hopes to have her original musical as our school's spring musical and of course she'll cast me as a dancer.

"How's your foot?" Becks asks me.

"Better, still hurts though" I respond.

"Do you and Will want to join Mark and me at the mall later?"

"Can't Karma and I have volleyball then dance company and that will last till six. You know my mom, she won't let me out. Will has soccer till four and will probably sneak through my window later because we haven't really hung out since last weekend. Maybe this weekend?"

The bell rang; I face forward and listen to Mrs. Pierce go through the usually first day of school policies we've been listening to since the first grade. After that Mrs. Pierce hands out our schedules. On A Days I have Chemistry with Mr. Johnson, Musical Theater with Mrs. Moore, Study Hall with Coach Coleman, Lunch, and A.P Environmental with Mr. Johnson and Dance Company with Mrs. Allen. On B Days I have English with Miss Brooks, French with Mme. de Ravin, Lunch, and A.P Euro with Mr. Price, Pre-Calc with Mrs. Watson and Study hall last period with Coach Coleman. I hate being smart.

"When do you have Study hall?" I ask Becks.

"3rd today with Coleman and last tomorrow with Coleman. What lunches do you have?"

"Last today, first tomorrow Looks like we'll have musical theater, study hall on b-days and English together."

"And lunch today" Becks said.

"What is the point of have study hall last period, if I forgot to do homework for the day, that will help me."

"You can do the homework for the day before volleyball." Becca said shrugging her shoulders.

The bell rang. I get up grabbing my binder and purse.

"See you in 2nd period." I walk out of the room towards Mr. Johnson's in the science hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp.2**

Walking into Chemistry, I see Karma sitting next her boyfriend Gabriel. Behind Gabriel is William who is saving me the seat next to him. I sit down behind Karma who gives me a once over. I cannot help but smile at this.

"Your mom let you walk out of the house dressed like that?" Karma asks me.

"Today is her day off, she slept in. What she doesn't know wont her hurt." I reply.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Karma asks me.

"Or my girlfriend?" Will asks raising his eyebrow while smirking at me.

"She is still here but I decided this year is going to be different." I reply with a coy smile.

The bell rings signaling the beginning of the period. I do not pay attention to what Mr. Johnson is saying. Will and I are passing notes about him sneaking over tonight. The bell rings. The whole class stands, it does not seem like Johnson is the "I dismiss you not the bell" kind of teachers.

"Your homework is to get the lab safety sheet signed." Mr. Johnson says.

I stand up and walk out of the classroom. Karma and I walk into the auditorium for Musical Theater. I sit down next to Becca.

"You too, I see" Becca says.

"Yeah, we got our hair done at the same time. Mrs. Hayes took us to get Isabelle's and my bellybutton pierced the same day, too" Karma replies.

"I can't believe she let you do that, Is. It took your mom a month to get use to the idea of you dating Will." Becca says.

"She has been more lenient since I started high school. I guess it's because she can still control my brother. We all know he is a little mamma's boy." I reply while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but I still love her. She bought me my homecoming dress for this year." Karma says.

" I know you were like I don't have enough cash for this and my mom just whips out the credit card and buys it for you." I reply.

Most people in our school are rich. But my mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor. We live in the "rich neighborhood" for our school, Billings Point. The bell rings. I listen to Mrs. Moore go on about the art of theater and if you don't make either play you will be sewing costumes or painting sets. This is soo not what I signed up for. I thought this would be an easy A. I guess I thought wrong. The bell rings signaling the period was over.

"See you guys at lunch." I tell them.

I walk to Coach Coleman's room. He is my volleyball coach, a hard-ass and a perve, if I might add about him.

"You better be at practice, Hayes, and not skipping out for some stupid dance thing." Coleman tells me.

"I'll be there" I reply.

I take the seat next to Will. And I listen to Coleman talk for an hour about how study hall isn't a free period to talk or goof off. We actually have to do work. Does this guy have a life outside of school or volleyball? When the bell rings, I walk hand in hand with Will to lunch.

"Aww, well isn't it the perfect couple." Gabriel says in a sarcastic tone.

We sit at our usual table. It was a circle table,Will and I, then Karma and Gabriel then Mark and Becca. Becca and I walk over to the salad bar; I grab a Caesar salad and water.

"You two eat like such girls," Mark notices.

"As opposed to inhaling 600 calories. If you want us to get fat, I'll start eating like that. It's fine by me. It would be nice to eat what I want for a change." I reply in a serious tone.

"I like you just the way you are, baby" Will says.

I smiled at him. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Eww, get a room!" Gabriel says then makes fake vomiting noises.

"You know what Gabriel, you can suck it" I tell him.

"Tell me a time and place, Hayes." Gabriel says with a smirk.

I stick my tongue out at him like a child. I spent the rest of lunch arguing with Gabriel or laughing over a sarcastic comment with Karma. When lunch was over, Will walks me to A.P Environmental Science. I sit in the back. I don't have any friends in this class, since most of them were seniors. I only knew Kyle Dean who is a senior, he was my partner in a piece for company last year. When the bell rings, I get up and walk to the dance studio with Kyle. I sit with Karma while Ms. Allen goes over the etiquette of a dance studio. After class, Karma and I walk to the locker room, and get ready for volleyball practice.

It was horrible, stupid freshmen made the team without knowing a thing about volleyball. We had to run laps and suicides, I thought I was going to pass out after practice. Karma and I were tired by the time we walked to the dance room. And dance practice was another two hours of hell. We had to do ballet warm-ups the whole time. Stupid freshman don't understand proper etiquette. Karma and I go to the locker and grab out stuff. We walk to the parking lot and got in Mrs. Michaels car.

"Hey, Mrs. Michaels. Thanks for driving me home." I say.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear. You're always doing things for Karma, I might as well do something for you for a change." She responds.

The drive back to my house took fifteen minutes and the whole time Karma was arguing with her mom about radio stations.

"Bye, Mrs. Michaels" I get out of the car and shut the door.

I walk up the driveway all the way down to the garage. Our house is an old model of the house my dad lived in when he was younger in L.A. the house was to the right of the driveway and enclosed with a metal fence with a gate before the beginning of the driveway. It had two master bedrooms, one for my parents and one for Colton and two guest bedrooms. In our basement we had a theater room, game room and a small dance studio. Our backyard wasn't fenced it went straight to the woods; it had a pool with a brick hot tub that flowed into the pool. Above the garage was what they called the servant quarters, it is where I live. Its exactly like living in a one bedroom apartment but without a kitchen. I walk up the stairs in the back of our three car garage and type in my security code to get into my room.

"Welcome, Isabelle"

Let's just say I live the life. I usually get everything I want. I'm spoiled. But what can I say I'm mommy and daddy's little princess.

I have a code, my parent have a code, my brother has a code and Will, Karma and Becca have codes; it is for security purposes. Will knows my brothers code, so my parent don't know he's over at night sometimes.

Okay, so back to my room. I have a king size bed, with a full walk in closet and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a shower with jets. I also have a veranda over-looking the woods behind my house and a reading nook next to the bay window. I throw my bags onto the chairs next to my desk. I go over to the intercom next to my door. I press the call button for my parent's bedroom.

"I'm home" I say into the intercom.

"Okay, I'll be over in thirty minutes." My mom replies.

I walk into the shower and take a hot shower. Twenty minutes later, I come out in black booty shorts and a medium blue tank top. I pull my book out of my bag and start to do my A.P Environmental homework. My mom walks in five minutes later.

"Hey, mom" I say looking up from my homework.

She takes a seat on my zebra striped and hot pink comforter.

"Hey, honey. How was your first day of school?" She asks me.

"Good" I reply.

"How many classes do you have with Will?" she inquires.

"Chemistry, Study Hall and lunch both days." I reply without earnest.

"That's good. I was just coming to check on you. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late." She says while walking out of the door.

Wow, that was quicker than usual. I wonder if she knows about Will sneaking in tonight or last Wednesday. Oh well. I grab my iphone off my desk and text Will.

Coast is clear

He only lives like six houses down from me, so it makes sneaking over easy.

_Okay, c u in a few_

A couple minutes later, I see him walking on the edge if the forest towards my room. He climbs the latter to my veranda. I open the glass doors.

"Hello, beautiful." He says to me as he walks through the door.

I peck him on the lips. He gives me a pleading look.

"Later" I tell him.

He gives me a once over again.

"Stop doing that" I tell him slightly annoyed.

"What?" he asks me like I'm accusing him of murder.

"Checking me out" I reply.

"I'm _your_ boyfriend, I'm allowed to" Will replies.

"Tell that to my brother and see what happens" I respond.

Will laughs. I go to my bed and sit. I sit staring at him, with my arms across my chest making a pouty face. He comes over and sits next to me. He wraps his arms around me, I lean away at first but then I give in and let him embrace me.

"I'm sorry" Will replies.

"No, you're not" I tell him.

"I don't get what I have to be sorry for" will says,

"Never mind"

I go over to my bathroom and brush my hair. I put it in a bun. Will comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I have something for you"

I turn around to face him. He reaches into the inside of a pocket in his khaki shorts and pulls out a gray velvet jewelry box. He opens it and it's a silver heart locket with Is on the front and Will engraved in the back and inside is a picture of us kissing and it says forever.

"Aww. I love it!" I shout at him.

I turn around so he can put it around my neck. I turn around to face him and jump into his arms.

"Am I forgiven?"

I nod. Will gently places his hands on the sides of my face and caresses them.

"I love you," I tell him for the first time since we've been going out.

"I love you, too"

He tilts my head towards his and gently kisses me on the lips. He treats me like I'm a delicate little flower. But then the kiss turns more passionate, hungry almost. Will drags me to my bed, where I straddle on top of him. I pull his shirt off and pull out the bun in my hair. I take my tank top off. He pushes me towards my pillows and goes on top of me. I kiss him hungrily. He starts to take off his pants, I push him away.

"What's wrong?" Will asks me.

" I let that go too far too fast" I say to him while putting my tank top back on. I throw his shirt at him.

"I'm sorry, I just want our first time to be special."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" will says in a defeated tone.

Will walks out to the veranda and climbs down the latter. I brush my teeth then cry myself to sleep. Screw homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.3**

I turn and flop onto my stomach. I haven't slept at all. I keep replaying the scene from last night in my head. A couple of minutes later my i-home blares the opening chorus to _Airplanes, "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, are like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now." _I slam the off button. If I had a wish right now it would be for Will to stop being angry at me. I don't see what I did wrong. I told him I wanted to wait and he was always fine with that choice. What changed?

I push myself out of bed and trudge my way to my bathroom. I took a shower last night so my hair is fine. I pull it into a lose ponytail and brush my teeth. I go over to my closet and pull out my gray skinnys, my neon orange high-tops and my neon orange v-neck rocker tee. I get dressed in a blur. I fix the locket around my neck. I grab my purse, binder and volleyball bag and walk down the stairs. On my way to the kitchen, I place my stuff in Colton's Mustang. When I walk in, my parents are sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. My mom is in a suit because she's a main lawyer at the town's firm, Hayes, Everly, Langley, and Lawson. Or the law offices of H.E.L.L, get it? My dad's in his scrubs because he is in surgery on Tuesdays.

"Hello, Daddykins" I walk over and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Good Morning, Isabelle" My father replies.

"Hello, Mother" I say.

"Hello, Isabelle. When did you get the necklace?" my mother asks.

"Will gave it to me yesterday" I reply.

"It's pretty" my mother says.

"Thanks" I respond without emotion.

I grab my glasses from off the counter. I didn't feel like putting in contacts this morning. I grab a glass and pour some milk then grab a hot fudge sundae poptart. I sit down at the table and start eating.

Ten minutes later, I finish eating them and Colton still isn't down here.

"Colton, we are going to be late!" I shout up the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming. Bye mom, bye dad" Colton shout while coming down the stairs nd exiting the kitchen.

I push Colton further into the driveway.

"Rape!" He shouts.

"Shut up! If anything it would be abuse, dumbass" I shout back at him, and then slap his arm.

"So how was your night with Will?" Colton asks me.

"Oh shut up. I saw you sneak back into your room last night. How was Evangeline?" I say playing the same card he just played to me.

"Okay. No one tells mom or dad." Colton negotiates.

"Fair deal" I reply.

Colton was going over the speed limit per se 27 in a 25 isn't that bad. So I was facing towards Colton when we came to a stoplight, not many people are up at seven here. So he proceeds when it turns green. He turns towards me.

"Isabelle!" he shouts full of angst.

I turn towards my left. I am jolted to my right and my head slams forward. It was raining glass, the shards falling all around me. The darkness engulfs me. I welcomed it for there seemed to be less pain there.

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4**

I have a pounding headache. I open my eyes to see myself in a hospital bed. I was actually looking at myself. I looked down. I'm in the clothes I was in this morning; sitting in a plastic chair next to myself in a hospital bed. My right arm is in a neo-green cast. My entire right leg from thigh down to my foot is in a cast/brace thing as well. My leg was held up in one of those string contraptions. My hair was shorter and there were tubes and wires everywhere connecting me to different machines. My neck was being supported by a brace. There was also a bandage around my head. I look horrible. I'm in one of those blue hospital gowns with a blue blanket draped over my body. I have cuts, gashes and scratches all over my face and hands from the windows and windshield.  
I look over to the bed next to me. Colton is propped against a pillow sitting up looking over at me. He has minor scratches and bruises and his right arm is in a cast. Looks like I got the worst of it. But then again I was on the side of impact.  
A lady in a police officer uniform walks in. Colton stiffened up and my parents get up from their chairs on the other side of my bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, Officer Harold, I'm working on the case. We have confirmed the cause of the accident. Your son did nothing wrong. The other driver was under the influence and ran the red light. You are free to press charges, if you wish." The officer says told my parents.

"Of course, we are pressing charges. My daughter is in a coma and might not wake up from it and it's all that guys fault." My mother screams at the officer.

She starts to cry. My father embraces her and comforts her. I look over at Colton; he also looks like he was going to cry. He is probably blaming himself for what happened. I wonder if anyone knows what happened yet. I wonder how long it has been since the accident. Another things is bothering me, why am I here?... Outside of my body, I mean.

**Will's POV**

Where is Isabelle? I haven't seen her all day. No one has. I wonder if it's because of what I did. But Colton isn't here either. Maybe they had a family emergency. I'm sure she'll text me when she can. I sit down at the lunch table next to Karma and across from Mark.

"Still no word from Is?" Karma asks.

I shake my head. A couple minutes later Marks sister Evangeline walks over hands her phone to Mark. She is crying well more like sobbing.

"What is wrong?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. Mark's face drops, he hands his phone to Karma. She starts to cry, she leans on my shoulder. I grab the phone; it's a text from Colton.

'_I'm in the hospital. Got in a car accident this morning. Drunk driver hit us. I'm okay, except for the broken arm. Can't say same for Is… she's in a coma. Come when you can Love Colton'_

A coma… What if she doesn't wake up? The last conversation I had with her we fought….. Wait don't say that, she'll make it through. She's a strong girl.

"I'll take you guys to the hospital. We'll tell the office the situation, they'll understand. Mark, text Becca that the office is going to call her down in a couple minutes" Evangeline managed to stop crying to tell us.

We will all make it through this. I can see why Evangeline is so shaken up. Colton and Evangeline have been going out for four years. She thinks of Isabelle as a younger sister. But we'll all be fine. We'll all be fine.

**Isabelle's POV**

Thank god, my dad was a surgeon and not an intensive care doctor. That is the one thing I am grateful for. I would hate having him check over me every thirty minutes. I look over to my parents, they are in the same clothes I saw them in this morning. Did they even make it to work?  
I look back at myself. My hair was now shoulder length. It was hard to see myself like this, all cut up, bruised and casted. I bet it's even harder for everyone else.  
And my mind floats back to the same question. Am I dead? I am one of those people with unfinished business? Or am I forced to watch all my loved one die and then I can be with them. Or am I in-between? Waiting until something pulls me back to life or until I am released into death. The in-between, that's where I am.  
Wait, what is happening?

"So what are you saying?" my father asks the doctor.

"She is getting worse. The internal bleeding, we thought we stopped, is still there. You can tell by the bruises on her eyelids and on her abdominals. We are going to have to prep her for surgery." The doctor informs my parents.

Surgery? Doctor say what now?

If I've heard anything in this life, it's to keep going on. Don't dwell on the past. It will get you nowhere. If you keep dwelling on the past your life will seem more hopeless than it ever was before. I remember being in dance one day, two years ago, waiting for my partner and boyfriend, Nick, to show up for practice. Twenty minutes later his friend Gabriel, whom at the time I hated (he wasn't dating Karma them), came over to me and said:

"Hey, nick told me to tell that he's going to Noelle's party tonight and he doesn't want to be held accountable if anything happened. Sorry" Gabriel shrugged and walked away.

I ran to the bathroom, on my way there, I stumbled into Will. We spent the next hour talking and he asked me out two days later. Life has a way and surprising you sometimes.

Wait, I completely zoned out there. The nurse are plopping me onto a surgery bed thing and then rolled me out of the room and down the hall. How far can I be away from my body? I stay in the room and watch my mother cry her eyes out. Colton was probably texting his girlfriend, Evangeline, God forbid, she think he's dead. He could care less that I'm dying and getting surgery.

Why does this experience seem so familiar? I've seen this in a movie before. This one girl went into to surgery for some accident and she woke up outside her body, where Orlando bloom was practicing proposing to her. I wish Orlando bloom was proposing to me right now…. Well looks like I won't get my happy ending after all.

Will, Karma, Evangeline, Mark and Becca ran through the door. Evangeline ran over to Colton. She was my friend ride here but she could care less about me. What did I tell you?

"Surgery, the nurse said she was in surgery! Why is she in surgery?" Will says panting.

"She has internal bleeding, that they need to stop. Or she'll drown in her own body fluids." My father replies.

The color vanishes from Will's face. He walks over to the chair next to where I was sitting next to where my hospital bed used to be. Karma walks over and starts to rub his shoulders.

"She'll be fine" Karma says reassuringly. "Everything is fine. She's strong. She'll pull through."

Colton's heart machine starts to beep, taking me away from staring at them. My dad runs over to his bed. Colton was fading in and out of consciousness. My dad lifts Colton's Shirt, his abs are swollen and purple. The nurse comes into the room.

"Get him prepped for surgery. He has post-traumatic internal bleeding" my father tells the nurse.

Evangeline is in hysterics. She starts to sob.

"What? Victor, what's wrong with him?" she asks my dad.

"I don't know. I wont until he comes back comes surgery." My father replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp.5**

**2 hours later**

My body comes back with even more tubes and wires than before. There is one in my nose which is breathing for me and apparently there is one in the throat do something. There is also one somewhere peeing for me. Being in a trauma unit really is a blast!

A doctor comes in to inform my parents what the hell is happening to their kids.

"Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Hayes, I'm . I was Colton and Isabelle's surgeon" The thirty some year-old male doctor says.

"How are they doing?" my mother asks frantically.

"Isabella is better. When we found the source of the bleeding we also noticed her left lung was collapsing slowly. If we hadn't of found it, she might have died sometime tomorrow morning without any warning. We were able to drain the fluid and put her lung back together. She should have a smooth recovery. Colton on the other hand might not. We found the source of his internal bleeding but during his surgery he went into cardiac arrest. We lost him for about a minute. We were able to revive him. He's fine now and should wake up in a couple of hours."

The doctor left and two nurses pushed Colton's hospital bed next to mine in the room. Evangeline walks over to the chair next to my brother and sits down. Will sits in the chair next to my bed. He grabbed my hand.

A lady in a suit walked in. she walked over to my parents.

"Hello, Mr. &Mrs. Hayes, I'm Abigail Waters, the one of the hospital's social workers on your children's case." The lady in the suit introduces herself.

She looks to be in her late twenties maybe earlier thirties. She is wearing a charcoal gray dress suit and black heels. How much more boring can you get? She half smiles at my parents.

"I'm sure you know that Isabelle's vital signs are improving." The social worker says.

"Yes, I'm aware." My dad replies.

"She's in respiratory therapy. Her lungs are functioning better than they were this morning. The doctors are thinking about weaning her off the ventilator" the social worker says while pulling over a chair and sitting across my parents.

"I understand. If she can breathe on her own, it means her lungs and internal damage is healing properly. The first few hours are crucial. How is Colton?" my dad inquires.

" , who is the trauma doctor of your children, said he went into post-traumatic shock that was caused by the internal bleeding. He is doing better now." The social worker replies.

"When will they wake up?" My mother asks.

"In the next couple of hours, Colton should wake up." Elizabeth replies.

And me?

"And Isabelle?" my dad asks.

"It's all up to her. Her body is doing better. In the end, it's her decision whether or not to come back." Is all Elizabeth says.

My decision? How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how I got here? Maybe it is one of those situations where I have to see something in order for me to decide. But what am I suppose to see? Why can't I have an angel or guide through this? Is that too hard to ask? In the movies, they always get an angel. And I'm stuck here doing this on my own. I can't even decide what color to paint my nails, how am I supposed to decide this?

"Her foot was severely injured in the accident. The nerve endings in her right foot are pinched. When she wakes up she'll be on crutches for six weeks and will need physical therapy." Elizabeth states.

"Will she be able to play volleyball or dance again?" my mother asks.

"Not likely. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to go. I'll come back when I know more." Elizabeth says then walks out of the room.

Evangeline and Will burst through the door the second Elizabeth leaves.

Of course Evangeline runs over to brother's bed.

"Can I have a moment with her?" Will asks.

"Okay" my father says.

He and my mother move over to Colton's side of the room. Then my father and Will pull out the divider that was supposed to act as a wall. Well, at least it's not a curtain.

Will pulls a chair up to my bed and takes my left hand in both of his.

"I really hate how we ended things last night, Is. I can't stand to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I was stupid last night; I respect your decision to wait. I'm so sorry. If you can hear me, is, please come back. If not for me, at least for your parents or your brother. Your parents won't admit it but they are a mess. And your brother is probably kicking himself in the butt for what happened. I love you, Isabelle" Will says

I remember the first time Will told me the loved me.

Every year the _College of William and Mary _sponsors high school state championships. Last year our varsity football and volleyball were lucky to make it. J.V came down to support the team and it happened to be Halloween weekend. Friday J.V decided to go to Busch Gardens. Will and I decided to ride Escape to Pompeii and knowing my luck the ride stopped right before the drop.

"Sorry, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stay seated. We will fix the ride and you will be on your way momentarily." A voice came over the speakers.

Will draped his arm over my back.

"Well, this is great" I told him.

He wiped a curl away from my eye. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I broke the kiss a minute later. Will took my hand and took in a deep breath.

"I love you, Isabelle" he said a smile spreading across his face.

"I love you, Will" I said smiling.

The ride picked back up. I screamed as we plunged into the freezing water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp.6 **

**I have edited this story. Sorry if you thought this was an update. Hopefully will be able to update soon.**


End file.
